I Won't Say I'm In Love With Marluxia
by Setosora77
Summary: Songfic two-shot between my OC Nobody, Anrixa and Number 11, Marluxia. Chapter one is written by me and the second chapter is written by my friend, she did really great, by the way!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song, 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' from Disney's Hercules.

* * *

><p>I Won't Say I'm In Love<p>

Anarixa was alone in her room, sprawled out on her bed, red eyes staring up at the ceiling.

She was totally depressed. Let's face it, rejection does that to people, well, Nobodies in her case, and who wouldn't be depressed after getting rejected by the organization's famous pyro.

She was also confused, nonetheless, because when venting to Marluxia about this he had told her he had liked her. She was wondering what to do when a knock resounded throughout the room from her door. She sat up, smoothing out her bright blue hair as she called, "Come in!"

Demyx bounced into the room, "So… Tell me what happened!" he basically exploded with excitement, the usual Demyx. She relayed the story to him. After a few minutes, he broke the awkward silence with a, "Hm… I think you like him!"

She looked at him like he was obviously clinically insane. She then raised an eyebrow and started to sing. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that!"

He smiled and summoned his sitar for an accompaniment. His teal eyes sparkled as he retorted, "Who'd ya think you're kidding, he's the earth and heaven to you. Girl, you can't conceal it, I know how ya feel and who you're thinking of!"

Her expression then hardened, she wasn't debating with just him, but herself as well. "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no." He kept with the tempo and sang back, "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh?"

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love." She sighed and thought about it; Nobodies can't feel, so it couldn't be love, could it? She continued on, "I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

Demyx looked at her, slightly chastising, "You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, I'm not buying, hon, I saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up when you gotta own up that you got-got-got it bad."

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no.""Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love." She realized then that, indeed, she was smiling. She wiped the look off her face as she sang, "This scene won't play, and I won't say I'm in love."

"You're doing flips, read my lips, you're in love!" She groaned, still in denial, "You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it." He chuckled at her stubbornness, "Girl, don't be proud, it's ok." He said the next part for emphasis, "You're in love…"

She sighed again, finally grasping the concept and sang again, "At least, out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"


	2. Kiss The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song 'Kiss The Girl' from Disney's The Little Mermaid

Author's Note: My Friend wrote this in response to the first chapter, I wanted to make sure she got credit for it.

* * *

><p>Kiss The Girl<p>

Demyx and Axel were walking down a random corridor in Castle Oblivion in the general direction of the kitchen, when they heard a noise. Not just any noise, but singing.

Axel, completely confused on what man in his right mind would EVER sing (excluding Demyx of course), looked around for the source of music. Demyx did the same. After a moment, the pair realized it was coming from the room across from them, Marluxia's.

The redhead was completely prepared to burst out laughing, but Demyx made a shushing motion and crept to the door. Axel rolled his eyes but followed his ridiculous friend. Ever so carefully, they creaked the door open.

Marluxia was standing at his window, gently pouring water over one of the many plants on the sill. He appeared to be singing some love song under his breath, and if Demyx strained his ear he could _just _make out a few strains of _I Won't Say It_.

Demyx giggled a little at the irony, which made Axel shove him, which made the Melodious Nocturne lose his balance and topple headfirst into the room. Suffice it to say, the Graceful Assassin felt the sudden need to assassinate someone at the moment.

Knowing he had mere seconds before the both of them were dead, Demyx whipped out his sitar and pointed at the window. "I'm trying to help you!" For across the courtyard under number Eleven's window was Anarixa. She lay on her back in the grass creating large, multi-colored bubbles with a twirl of her finger.

Marluxia blushed a little, but still retained his frightening aura of anger. "There you see her, sitting there across the way," Demyx softly sang, strumming along with shaking fingers. "She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her…Right?"

All he got as a response was a glare, so before he continued on Demyx poked Axel in the side as a request for help. "And you don't know why, but you're dying to try—"

"You wanna kiss the girl!" Axel _finally_ joined in at the last second, providing a bass to mesh with Demyx's smooth tenor. The pink haired man across from them sunk into his desk chair, head in his hands. Demyx kept playing and opened his mouth to sing, but the voice that came out wasn't his.

"Yes, you want her." Axel sang dryly (but well). "Look at her! You know you do." He pointed out the window with a shrug. "It's possible she wants you too, and there's one way to ask her…" At Marluxia's sudden jerk of the head, the Flurry plowed on; "It don't take a word—not a single word—"

"Go on and kiss the girl!" The pair chorused. Demyx was really having fun with this one now that Eleven had actually looked at them with an expression other than hatred. "Sing with me now!" He said to Axel, who grinned.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my oh my! Looks like the boy's to shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad?" "It's a shame, too bad! He's gonna miss the girl…" Axel trailed off with a pointed glance at their friend.

As Demyx was about to launch into the next verse, Marluxia held up his hand. "Demyx, please. I've heard the song, you don't need to finish it." Now that they really looked at him, the Assassin looked kind of pale. "You okay?" Axel inquired.

The man in the office chair stood and brushed invisible specks of dust off his cloak. He looked up, meeting both of their gazes evenly. "As horrifyingly whimsical as that was, thank you. Now get out of my room." He pointed a slender finger at the door.

Axel immediately left as he didn't want to become mulch or anything like that, but Demyx gave the older Nobody a quick hug before dashing out. "You'll do great!" Marluxia simply shook his head and slammed the door shut.

"Well!" Demyx exclaimed, slapping Axel on the back. "That certainly went better than expected!" The redhead gave his stupid friend a solidly incredulous look. "Demyx. You almost got us turned into DUSKS." And he stalked off without another word.

This left a partially depressed water Nobody standing in the middle of an empty, white hallway. Naturally, he decided to mope while looking out a nearby window that conveniently overlooked the gardens. Propping his head on his hands and his elbows on the sill, Demyx sighed. He wished Marluxia would just go tell—

Wait! There he was! And that was him for sure, pink and hair and all.

The Graceful Assassin walked right up to the young woman in the grass and began speaking with her. She grinned, stood up, and the pair began to walk through the gardens together. Demyx leaned back and laughed out loud. He'd done it! He practically skipped down the hall with happiness for Rixa and Marly.

Now, to tell the others…


End file.
